Sōrumeito
by Pineapple94
Summary: " Je vous maudis ! Vous ne vous retrouverez plus jamais ! Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, alors elle aussi ne mérite pas ton amour ! Je vous maudis tout au long de vos sept futures vies ! " SasuHina.
1. Chapitre 1

_Dans un pays très lointain qui répondait au nom de Konoha, vivait un roi et une reine adoré par leur peuple. Ils étaient bienveillants et juste avec leurs sujets._

 _Depuis leur monté au pouvoir, il n'y avait jamais eu une ère aussi paisible. La paix y régnait depuis désormais des années._

 _Sasuke Uchiha et Hinata Hyuuga étaient les seigneurs de ce pays. Sasuke Uchiha était monté au pouvoir suite à la mort de son père, Fugaku Uchiha et de son frère aîné Itachi Uchiha._

 _Fille d'une noble famille et d'une beauté extraordinaire, Hinata avait fini par s'attirer les faveurs du roi Sasuke qui découvrit en elle, en plus d'une femme éblouissante, une âme merveilleuse. Leur amour était beau et envié par tout le monde, y compris la déesse de l'Eloquence Benzaiten._

 _Benzaiten était tomber sous le charme du bel Uchiha depuis le jour de sa naissance. Elle était tombée amoureuse de son puissant chakra et s'était promise de se marier avec lui, peu importe les obstacles qui se dressait devant elle._

 _Un soir, elle avait pris une forme humaine et s'était invité à un bal organisé par Sasuke et Hinata. Elle avait tenté par tous les moyens d'attirer le beau roi mais, rien n'à faire, il n'avait d'yeux que pour son horrible femme._

 _Vexée, elle décida alors de tuer l'enfant que portait Hinata, ainsi que tous les suivants. Elle s'était dit que le roi se fatiguerait d'une femme qui ne pouvait enfanter._

 _Cependant ce plan n'avait fait que rapprocher les deux amants et il en fallut aussi peu pour déclencher la colère de la déesse._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **1231 – Konoha.**

 _Reprenant sa forme humaine, elle tua toutes les personnes présentes dans le palais._

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! » s'écria le roi de Konoha. La reine était accrochée à son bras, le visage plein de larme._

 _« Comment oses-tu le toucher ! » cria la déesse en jetant de l'autre côté de la pièce Hinata._

 _« Je vous maudis ! Vous ne vous retrouverez plus jamais ! Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, alors elle aussi ne mérite pas ton amour ! Je vous maudis tout au long de vos sept futures vies ! »_

 _Elle déclencha un énorme incendie, Benzaiten voulait qu'ils meurent dans d'atroce souffrance, d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Elle voulait les voir crier d'agonie, les voir souffrir. Comme elle avait souffert._

 _Avec leurs dernières forces, Sasuke et Hinata s'approchaient de l'un et de l'autre. Ils voulaient passer leur dernier instant ensemble. Sasuke prit la main de sa dulcinée et Hinata ne pouvait cesser de pleurer leur fin tragique._

 _« Sasuke, je suis tellement désolé, je n'ai pas pu te donner d'enfant. A cause de moi tu n'as pas pu devenir père. Je suis si inutile. » pleura Hinata_

 _« Hinata, je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. Peu importe ce que cette déesse dit, peu importe la malédiction. On se retrouvera, je te le promets. » Sasuke commençait à se sentir faible et les flammes commençaient à le faire souffrir. Les deux commençaient à suffoquer. Ils leur restaient peu de temps._

 _« Sasuke, je t'aime »_

 _Ce fut les derniers mots d'Hinata avant de succomber. Sasuke avait vu son frère et son père mourir devant ses yeux. Mais voir sa femme mourir, l'avait anéanti. Et c'est avec le cœur lourd, qu'il ferma les yeux, attendant son heure._

 _Elle les regardait mourir après avoir lancer son sceau maudit qu'elle avait placer sur leurs cœurs et retourna dans les cieux._

 **Ainsi Hinata Hyuuga et Sasuke Uchiha, les rois tant aimés furent tués et maudit par les mains de la déesse Benzaiten.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Univers de Naruto – Konoha**

C'était enfin le grand jour. Elle allait enfin se marier avec Naruto, l'amour de sa vie.

« Alors Hina-chan tu es prête ? Otosan t'attend. » dit Hanabi

Hinata se retourna pour faire face à sa petite sœur, qui avait ouvert grand la bouche.

« Tu es magnifique onee-chan » dit une Hanabi émue. « Ah non ! J'avais promis de ne pas pleurer ! C'est juste que je ne te reverrai plus aussi souvent ! Ne pense pas que je t'aime ou quoique ce soit. »

Hinata rit devant les commentaires de sa jeune sœur.

« Je t'aime Hanabi et je te promets que tu ne remarqueras pas autant mon absence. » consola Hinata.

« Bon stop » rit Hanabi avec une petite larme sur sa joue. « Tout le monde t'attend. »

Hinata rejoignit son père qui la complimenta avec une voix émue.

« Tu es magnifique ma fille, je suis très fière de toi. »

Bras dessus bras dessous, ils rejoignirent la salle de mariage.

Une petite musique était jouée, annonçant son arrivée. Alors qu'elle cherchait du regard Naruto, ses yeux se déposèrent sur l'homme placé à la droite de son futur mari. Sasuke Uchiha. Le légendaire Sasuke Uchiha. Elle a alors eu une vision. Elle se voyait, habillée d'un kimono blanc classique de l'époque féodale, rejoindre le temple où elle voyait un Sasuke, ému, vêtue d'un kimono bleu avec un chapeau traditionnelle de l'époque Chūsei. Elle secoua rapidement sa tête pour chasser ses images qui avait accélérer les battements de son cœur.

Pourquoi avait-elle pensé à ça _? Ça doit être le stresse_ , pensa Hinata.

Alors que ses yeux se posèrent cette fois-ci sur Naruto, l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé, elle sentit un pincement au niveau de son cœur. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Elle devrait être heureuse et non perturbée par l'ami de son amant.

Naruto tendit sa main, et Hinata la prit. Son visage rayonnant élargit le sourire d'Hinata. Oui, elle l'aimait.

.

.

.

Lorsque la mariée était arrivée, Sasuke avait ressentis un stresse qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis avant. Et son cœur … c'était comme s'il allait exploser de joie. Et en même temps, il était extrêmement peiné. Il ne se comprenait pas vraiment. C'était comme une valse des sentiments. Alors que la mariée et le marié échangeait leurs vœux, il sentait son cœur se déchirer. Il voulait s'enfuir loin de la pièce.

.

.

.

 **Univers de Boruto – Konoha**

« Sasuke, tu dois être plus présent pour ta fille ! » cria Sakura.

Leur vie de famille était en crise. Il se donnait corps et âme durant ses missions oubliant sa femme et sa fille. Sakura n'avait pas imaginé sa vie ainsi. Elle avait tellement rêvé de ça, se marier avec Sasuke, fonder une famille avec lui. Mais tout était toujours si compliquer avec lui.

« Sakura, il n'y a que moi qui peux effectuer ces missions et tu le sais parfaitement bien. » dit Sasuke en enfilant son manteau. Il n'aimait pas l'ambiance de leur maison ce soir.

« Non Sasuke tu reste ici. » Sasuke avait déjà fui. « Argh ! »

Sasuke entendit un énorme bruit en provenance de sa maison. Cela devait être encore Sakura qui détruisait les meubles de leur petite maison.

La réalité était qu'il ne supportait pas Konoha. Il n'arrivait plus à faire semblant, il n'aimait pas l'idée de vivre dans un village qui ordonner à son grand frère de tuer tout son clan. Et … Voir Naruto avec sa femme lui donnait une sensation de dégout. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Cela fait quatorze ans maintenant. Il éprouvait un dégout et une jalousie infernale quand il voyait le couple. Et ses visions qui hantais ses rêves parfois.

Et comme si sa soirée ne pouvait pas être pire, il tomba nez à nez avec la femme qui hantait ses pensées.

« Oh Sasuke-san, bonsoir. » sourit Hinata. Elle avait un sac remplie de légumes.

« Bonsoir. » salua Sasuke. Il comptait s'en aller mais Hinata l'appela.

« Sasuke-san est-ce que … toi aussi parfois tu … » hésita Hinata. Elle avait réussi à éveiller la curiosité de Sasuke. « Non laisse tomber. » abandonna Hinata.

« Continue »

« Est-ce parfois … tu me vois ? »

« Je te vois ? »

« Oui, est-ce que tu as l'impression de m'avoir déjà connue ? »

« Oui. » fut la réponse rapide de Sasuke. Dès ses premiers mots, il savait de quoi elle parlait. C'était comme s'ils partageaient un passé commun.

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? » demanda Sasuke. Voyant Hinata silencieuse, il poursuivit. « Est-ce que tu regrettes ? »

Hinata hocha la tête. Ils se comprenaient tellement bien. Alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, mais Hinata avait l'impression que son cœur appartenait à Sasuke et Sasuke avait le même ressentis. Ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre. Et ils souffraient en silence.

Elle aimait Naruto mais c'était comme s'il manquait quelque chose à sa vie.

« On ne devrait alors plus se voir … Pour le bien de nos famille respectif »

Le lendemain, Sasuke avait annoncer à sa petite famille et à Naruto qu'ils allaient déménager. Même si Sakura n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée, elle rêvait d'une vie de famille stable, et Sarada avait accepter cette idée silencieusement. Si cela lui permettait de voir son père plus souvent, alors elle accepterait n'importe quoi.

.

.

.

 **2017 – Japon**

« Hey Sasuke teme ! » cria Naruto en plein millieu du couloir du lycée.

« Pas besoin de crier idiot ! » gronda Sakura, la petit-amie du fameux « Sasuke teme »

« Désolé Sakura-chan. C'était pour vous prévenir qu'il y a une nouvelle dans notre classe ! »

« Ah géniale ! Tu sais elle s'appelle comment ? » demanda Ino, la commère du lycée.

« C'est la cousine de Neji ! »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Voici ma nouvelle fiction ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre (court) vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 ***kiss, kiss, kiss***


	2. Chapitre 2

**E** njoy !

* * *

 **|. Chapitre 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _\- Il y avait un homme absolument magnifique dans son salon. C'était l'invité de son père. Elle ne savait pas que son père avait des amis aussi jeunes. Peut-être était-ce pour les affaires ? Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du visage si parfait de l'homme. On aurait dit un prince. Le prince charmant venus délivrer la jolie princesse de sa prison dorée._

 _Elle avait tout ce qu'elle désirait : des bijoux de toutes les pierres précieuses que cette Terre pouvait offrir, des robes par milliers, un cadre de vie époustouflant. Et pourtant, elle voulait s'enfuir de ce monde de rêve si superficielle._

 _Pour le moment elle pouvait au moins s'enfuir dans son jardin. C'était son endroit préféré. Elle adorait le jardinage, elle en avait fait sa passion et également sa fierté. Son père lui avait laisser l'ancien petit jardin de sa défunte mère. Elle l'avait façonné à sa manière, et le rendu était magnifique. Ses plantes étaient finalement comme ses amis. Elle n'avait pas d'amis. Et elle aurait tellement voulu en avoir. Ses femmes de chambre étaient beaucoup trop âgés pour être amies avec elle bien qu'elles soient d'une gentillesse sans égal. Elle avait sa petite sœur, Hanabi et son cousin, Neji, mais, c'était des membres de sa famille, pas des amis._

 _Oui, elle voulait que sa vie prenne un nouveau tournant, une nouvelle vie._

 _« Hinata ? » entendit-elle_

 _Lorsqu'elle tourna son visage vers la voix, elle rencontra un regard nacré comme le sien. Son père. Un peu plus à gauche il y avait un regard captivant : celui du bel inconnu._

 _« Je voulais te présenter à notre cher invité, sa majesté le roi Uchiha-sama » présenta son père._

 _Hinata rata un battement de cœur. Le roi Sasuke Uchiha ? Elle voulait presque rire de la situation. Il a fallu qu'elle se soit éprise du roi. En même temps, qui ne tomberait pas sous son regard de braise à faire fondre toute la neige de son magnifique jardin._

 _Elle s'inclina respectueusement. « Votre altesse, je suis honorée de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Hinata Hyuuga, première fille de Hiashi Hyuuga. »_

 _« Hinata ? » appela le roi. Elle était quelque peu étonnée de sa familiarité mais également heureuse._

 _Quand elle leva les yeux vers le roi elle le vit sourire et lui tendre sa main. « Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous ? » -_

 ** _… TUT TUT TUT TUT …_**

Hinata se réveilla en sursaut de son doux rêve. Elle n'avait jamais eu un rêve aussi réel que celui-ci. Et aussi merveilleux. Elle s'était sentis si bien durant son rêve, elle n'aurait jamais dû se reveiller à ce moment propice !

« HINA-CHAN ! »

Ha. Na. Bi. Sa sœur hyperactive était toujours la premiere reveillée et préparée. Elle entra dans la chambre de sa sœur aînée.

« C'est ton premier jour à Konoha School ! Lève toi flemmarde, Neji est déjà en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es plus excitée que moi ? » marmonna Hinata qui n'était définitivement pas une personne du matin contrairement à son cousin et sa jeune sœur.

« Parce qu'être la nouvelle de l'école c'est être le centre de l'attention et puis c'est génial ! On rencontrera de nouvelles personnes. »

« Justement » soupira uen Hinata loin d'être emballée.

Les mêmes gênes et pourtant tous les opposaient.

« Lève toi et fais toi belle ! Je t'emprunte ton gloss !» dit Hanabi avant de sortir de la chambre d'Hinata la laissant enfin silencieuse.

« Aller Hinata … » se dit-elle.

.

.

.

« Hinata-sama, nous devons y aller » informa Neji

« Haî, haî »

Même si le calendrier du salon affichait la date 2017, leur famille était traditionnelle. Hinata était l'héritière alors Neji se devait de lui montrer du respect. Chose qu'Hinata détestait. De plus, elle et Neji étaient relativement proches. Ainsi, ils faisaient semblant chez eux, mais une fois le seuil de la porte dépassé, ils agissaient comme des cousins normaux.

« Tu verras, ils sont tous très sympathique. »

« Je n'en doute pas, j'ai hâte de rencontrer mes nouveaux camarades de classe » mentit Hinata.

Elle était une jeune fille timide. Elle n'a jamais eu de scolarité facile. Toute sa vie elle a été dans une école privée à New York avec sa petite sœur. Les filles étaient assez souvent jalouses d'elle à cause de l'immense richesse de son père. Elle à plusieurs fois été victime de vol par exemple et sans oublier un acharnement psychologique qui a finis par déprimer la jolie Hyuuga. Elle avait alors demandé à son père de rentrer au Japon à Konoha, sa ville natale.

Elle était heureuse d'être ici mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'appréhender son premier jour.

« Kami-sama, aidez-moi durant cette dure épreuve. » pria silencieusement notre héroîne.

Après quelques minutes de trajet, ils étaient finalement arrivés devant l'enceinte de l'école. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un endroit aussi immense et chic. Il fallait s'y attendre de la plus grande école du Japon. Du continent asiatique même.

Hinata et Neji devait désormais se séparer. Hinata était en dernière année du lycée alors que Neji avait entamer sa première année dans les études supérieures.

« Passe une bonne journée et Hina … Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien, tous se passera bien. »

« Bonne journée Nii-san » lui souris Hinata.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'entrée du lycée seule, elle se mit à observer les gens autour d'elle. Elle remarqua plusieurs groupes d'amis : une jolie fille à la longue chevelure blonde qui se recoiffait en écoutant la conversation de ses deux amis, un garçon avec une queue de cheval et un garçon qui mangeait des chips … à neuf heures de matin ? En regardant un peu plus loin, elle remarqua un autre trio : Un blond de dos qui essayait de faire rire une fille aux regarde vert pétillant et à la chevelure rose. Drôle de combinaison … pensa Hinata. Un peu plus à droite, il y avait un brun assit sur le dossier du blanc où était installer la rosette. Il buvait un jus de tomate. Il lui semblait si familier ...

Son analyse prit fin lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Il était temps d'aller en classe. Elle sortit son carnet de correspondance pour voir dans quelle salle avait lieu son premier cours de sa nouvelle année – même si elle était arrivée trois mois après la rentrée –

« Tu m'as l'air totalement paumée » lui dit un brun avec deux tatouages rouges sur chaque joue.

« On le remarque à ce point ? » dit doucement Hinata.

« Tu fais les gros yeux et tu as ton carnet dans les mains … et t'es la cousine de Neji. Comment est-ce que je le sais ? Tes yeux. Je m'appelle Kiba. » termina Kiba en lui tendant la main.

Hinata resta silencieuse et lui tendit la main pour le saluer. Au moins il parlait beaucoup, pensa Hinata. Elle n'était pas bavarde alors elle préférait les gens qui avaient de la conversation.

« Suis-moi, on est dans la même classe. » ajouta Kiba en pointant son carnet de correspondance qui affichait le numéro de sa classe.

« Je te suis » dit Hinata en souriant.

Durant leur court trajet, Kiba se mit à observer Hinata. Il sortit son téléphone et commença à écrire un message :

 **Shino bouge de ta place, la nouvelle c'est un canon**

 **il faut qu'elle se mette à côté de moi !**

Malheureusement le trajet fut beaucoup trop rapide, il était sûr que Shino n'avait pas eu le temps de lire son message. Tant pis, ce sera pour le prochain cours, se dit Kiba avec un petit sourire au coin.

« C'est ici » informa Kiba en désignant la salle 202

« Merci beaucoup … Kiba ? »

« Ouai c'est bien ça »

Il toqua à la porte avant d'ouvrir la porte sans attendre une réponse de la part du professeur et reçut une craie en plein milieu du front.

« Itaî Kurenai-sensei »

« Je ne t'ai pas dit d'entrer, tu ressors et tu attends mon autorisation cette fois-ci. Et la demoiselle derrière, je présume que c'est Hinata ? Entre je t'en prie. Kiba, sort maintenant. »

Après que Kiba soit sorti, tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Elle se mit à rougir instantanément devant autant d'attention sur sa personne.

« Bon je sais que c'est très cliché, mais est-ce que je peux te demander de te présenter auprès de la classe ? » lui demanda sa nouvelle professeure avec un sourire bienveillant. Hinata lui retourna son sourire.

« Ohayo, je m'appelle Hinata Hyuga, j'ai dix-sept ans et je … » Hinata ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire et était embarrassée de parler devant une classe entière, elle se mit à jouer avec ses doigts. Kurenai la voyant lutter avec les mots lui posa une question pour l'aider. « Dis-nous Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire après les cours ? »

« Du jardinage » réponds rapidement Hinata provoquant les rires de certains camarades de classe. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû répondre du shopping comme n'importe quelle autre fille ou une activité cool comme le dessin, le chant ou la danse. Elle se mordit les lèvres.

« Jardinage ? Intéressant, tu pourrais nous aider à améliorer notre part du jardin de l'école, c'est une vraie catastrophe. » dit la professeure en lançant un regard accusateur auprès de sa classe incompétente. « Bien, Hinata, bienvenue dans notre classe je te promet que tu t'y sentiras bien ils ont tous l'air grincheux mais ils sont tous sympathique au fond. Aller je te laisse t'assoir où tu veux »

Hinata reprit son sac qui était poser au sol et s'avança automatiquement vers le fond de la classe. Il y avait une table vide. Elle ne voulait pas la jouer solitaire mais elle n'était pas assez audacieuse pour s'assoir à côté de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle baissa son regard et se concentra sur son cahier.

Alors qu'elle suivait le cours silencieusement, elle sentit un mouvement près d'elle. Elle leva la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. C'était jus de tomate. Ils se toisèrent du regard quelque seconde avant qu'Hinata détache ses yeux nacrés de ses orbes noirs. Si familier mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver où est-ce qu'elle avait pu le voir.

Sasuke continua à la regarder. Elle devait être la cousine de Neji. En même temps de tel yeux, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on en voyait. Il entendit un raclement de gorge qui provenait de Sakura. Sa petite amie démesurément jalouse. Il roula des yeux. C'était toujours comme ça avec elle, elle était toujours sur ces côtes et parfois il la comprenait. Il ne s'en vantait pas mais il avait un certain succès auprès des filles et Sakura devenait souvent folle à cause de cela. Il devait toujours la rassurer, mais c'était son rôle en tant que petit ami non ?

« Sakura et Sasuke c'est la dernière fois que j'accepte vos retards, ils sont assez récurrents en ce moment. Les adolescents je vous jure » Kurenai marmonna la dernière partie.

Le couple s'échangea un sourire complice avant de se concentrer sur le cours. Quelque minute plus tard, il reporta son attention sur la nouvelle. Quand il l'avait vu assise dans sa place, il voulait lui dire de se déplacer mais il n'avait pas réussi à se comporter ainsi avec elle pour « X » raison. Elle ne faisait aucun bruit, ne le regardait pas, c'est comme ci elle n'était pas là. Si elle ne le dérangeait pas, elle pouvait rester ici.

La cloche retentit, et Hinata se leva rapidement en oubliant les clés de son nouveau casier. Elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle était devant son casier comme une débile. Toujours aussi maladroite …

« Tu as oublié ça » entendit-elle

C'était jus de tomate. Elle lui avait donner un surnom ridicule. Elle sourit seule devant son absurdité.

« Pourquoi est-ce tu souris ?» demanda Sasuke en levant un de ses sourcils fins ne comprenant pas ce qui avait bien pu faire rire la nouvelle élève dans « Tu as oublié ça »

 ** _FLASH_**

 ** _« Pourquoi portes-tu ce sourire ? » demanda le roi à sa fiancé, enjôleur._**

 ** _« Je pensais à quelque chose de stupide » bégaya Hinata._**

 ** _« Je suis curieux de savoir quel est cette chose stupide ? »_**

 ** _La jolie aînée Hyuuga s'empourpra. « Non vraiment rien d'intéressant »_**

 ** _« On ne se connait que depuis peu, mais je sais que quand tu rougis Hinata c'est que tu es gênée. Alors ce n'est pas rien, ma reine. »_**

 ** _Hinata rougit de plus bel quand elle entendit le surnom de son amant. « Hum ... Je me demandais seulement ce que ça faisait de recevoir un baiser ... »_**

 ** _« Il fallait seulement demander. » dit le roi avant de se pencher._**

 ** _FIN FLASH_**

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? pensèrent les deux adolescent. Sasuke ne montrait jamais ses sentiments mais il n'arrivait pas à cacher son incompréhension, il avait eu une impression de déjà-vu avec cette fille, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et au vus du regard écarquiller de la fille en face de lui, elle a ressentit la même chose que lui.

«Tient » dit Sasuke avant de s'en aller rapidement vers la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

« Merci » chuchota Hinata dans le vide.

Vite que cette journée s'achève.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello everyone !**

 **Alors la j'ai un retard de je ne sais combien de temps, mais entre les cours, le boulot, le permis je n'avais pas suffisamment de temps pour écrire, ou du moins tout ce que j'écrivait c'etait de la grosse merde impubliable**

 **Voila le second chapitre.**

 **PS : Pour Ravissante, séduisante et dangereuse, je ne sais pas comment je mettrais à jour tout simplement parce que je dois réécrire le chapitre car mon brouillon a mystérieusement disparue, il est introuvable et j'ai juste trop la rage parce que il était juste super biiiieeeen mon chapitre mais vous inquiétez je vais m'y remettre étant donner que je suis en vacance ! Je pense que ce week-end le 16ème chapitre sera poster !**

 **Je remercie mes premiers reviewers, ça me fais plaisir que ce premier chapitre vous ait plus, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçue avec celui-ci.**

 **A la prochaine ! (à ce week-end pour celle qui lisent également RSD) *kiss, kiss, kiss***


End file.
